


(not a fic: condo floorplan)

by Feather (lalaietha)



Series: your blue-eyed boys [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Floorplan, Not Fic, Other, image
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 16:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6574390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalaietha/pseuds/Feather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The basic layout for the condo in Brooklyn, made in the program <a href="http://roomle.com">Roomle</a>, post Steve's major renovations to the kitchen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(not a fic: condo floorplan)

**Author's Note:**

> **There’s a lot of “more or less”** , because obviously I have to work with what the program provides, so I’ve been trying to pick the closest to the things they actually have. So for instance, their bathtub actually looks more or less like [**this**](http://st.hzcdn.com/simgs/20f1925e02f2d04e_4-2405/modern-bathroom.jpg), but that wasn’t an option in the program. :P Likewise, neither was the futon, and their living-room rug isn’t actually a fake cow-hide but I got very bored with all of the flat-colour no-texture rugs. >.> I also didn’t draw the balcony because the amount of fiddly time I was spending on this was absurd. 
> 
> But this is certainly better than I would ever have been able to draw for you, SO. Here you go. This at least gives you the basic shape and direction and layout, **though you should go with story-descriptions for details.**
> 
> The whole thing’s about 1026 square feet; the actual condo is actually a few square feet smaller because some of the things I could not quite manage the shrink or the sensible-arrangement that you can set up with real things. And finally I used a very thin “screen” to indicate where the closets in the bedrooms are, and that’s the reason that those walls are thicker than anything else: the one further up accounts for Bucky’s closet and the front hall closet, and the one between the two bedrooms has the master-bedroom closet. 
> 
> Also not pictured: the various scattered bits of weaponry. By and large the colours are just for ease of discernment, but all of the Apricat's stuff is marked the bright pink things. :P

**Author's Note:**

> [ **A link to the 3D view can be found here**](https://www.roomle.com/app-beta/3d/8a701c3153f01eb5015415c31efb7e7b?shared=1); it may take a few moments to load so be patient.


End file.
